Sarah Loving and The Olympians: The Beggining
by Simonette4eva
Summary: Sarah Nyx Loving was just a normal teenage girl, when she found out she was a demigod. But not just any type of demigod, she's a daughter of Poseidon as well as gifted by all of the Gods Of Olympus. Book One Of the Sarah Loving and The Olympians series.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This story . . . I am going to try something different. You all know I LOVE ATTC, but I am also in love with PJO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians). I am really excited, and I wanted to know if I should make a WHOLE SERIES, or just one story? Put your answer in the comments! Okay, let's get started!

Hey, people! What's up? Okay, by the title of this _nonfiction_ book, you can tell that this is going to be . . . strange. There are a few major things I want to tell you, but before that, let me introduce myself. My name is Sarah Nyx Loving, and I am currently fourteen years old. I'm not . . . normal, as you _humans_ would say. Okay, I can't say that, because I'm half human-

Anyways! On to the news: have you ever heard of Greek Mythology? You have, awesome! Okay, and you know the Greek Gods, and Goddesses? Ha, good, because buddy, I'm here to tell yah, they're real. Don't freak! And, if you think I'm crazy, well, don't be surprised when Zeus gets angry one day and zaps you with his lightning bolt . . .

Now, remember when I said I was 'half human'? Okay, yeah, that is true, kinda. I am a child of- you know what, let me just tell the story, that'll explain. [Oh, shut up, Percy! Like you could do any better!] So, yeah, um, here is my story, and . . . enjoy? [Stop laughing, Percy! Before I give you another butt whooping like I did in Capture the Flag.]

It was a Winter's morning. I was at home, HUGE home, might I add, with my mother, father, and two younger sisters. I was in the recording studio, like always, since my father is a record label owner, and I can sing, so yeah . . . So, I was singing this song the label had written me, which really wasn't my style it was like a rap, Jay-Z song, when out of no where, my father turned off the music.

"What?" I asked him, because he was staring at me like I was some kind of monster . . . thingy. "You have visitors," He sneered, then smiled, and touched my shoulder. "I will be joining you, just let me put this equitment away." I nodded, and walked out of the studio, and down to the door, where someone was knocking constantly, as if there was an emergency.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Standing there were about five people, three boys, two girls. The boy in the middle had sea green eyes, blue-black hair, and was slightly tan. The girl standing besides him was blond, with grey eyes that matched mine, and tan skin as well, and I noticed her hand was entwined with the boys.

The next boy in line was blond, with piercing blue eyes, and had a scar across his lip, and I noticed HIS hand entwined with the girl besides him (obvious relationships, here). The girl he was holding hands with had carmel skin and light brown hair, and eyes that changed color, which were obviously breath-taking. And, finally, the last boy had surprisingly caught my eye. He had dark brown hair, kind of like Superman's, brown eyes, and a mischevious grin, as if he had done something like planted baby powder in my blow drier, for some odd reason . . .

"Uh, can I help you?" I asked, as my hands automatically went to my hips, as I automatically began to glare for some odd reason. "Hi, are you Sarah?" Asked the blond boy, who wasn't returning my glare. "Uh, what if I am?" I ask, starting to grin myself.

"This is kind of important," said the blond girl, who frowned. "Are you Sarah Loving?" I smiled the fakest smile I could, and replied, "Yes, yes I am. And, what would you like, blondie?" Her eyes widened, and I could see her free hand form into a fist. "Oh, you must be a fisty one," I say, delighted. "But, whatever this teen thing that is important, probably isn't important to me. I really don't care what you are about to do."

The carmel skinned girl smiled, "You will listen to us, understand?" I laughed, "Why do I have to listen to you? Uh, listen, whatever this is, I really don't care. I don't know any of you, and I think I'm better off alone for now. Bye." As I began to shut the door, the boy with black hair grabbed my arm. "Please, this is really important." He glared at the blond and sighed. "Some of us just have hot tempers."

I laughed again, and rolled my eyes. "Obviously." I sighed, and looked inside. "Fine, but if I find out you are all just some random teens, I am going to hurt you." I opened the door wide, and smiled. "Come in, please."

They walked inside, and I heard a few whispers, but the boy with the Superman hair, smiled and said out loud, "Nice house, Loving." I turned and frowned, "Thanks, my father owns a record label, and he's rich, well obviously." I called for my mother, and she came up immediatley with a smile.

She took one look at the teens behind me, and her smile automatically melted away. "It's already time. I thought I had a few years, she's only fourteen." I rolled my eyes, "Oh my God, what?" The boy with black hair, smiled, " _Gods_ , actually. Nice to meet you, by the way. My name is Percy." He put out his hand to shake, and I hesitated, but I shook it.

The rest of the kids introduced themselves, and shook my hand. "Samuel!" My mother called, and immediatley, our butler/my best friend, came out out, with a smile plastered on his face, and once he saw the kids, his smile left quickly. "Yes, Patricia?" She smiled, and asked, "Could you get me a cup of coffee, and these kids a few cokes?" Samuel winked and went to grab them, but not before he gave me a quick hug and we did our secret handshake that we've had sense I was four.

I turned back to the group of teens, "Uh, who are you?" I asked again, and my mother sighed. "Sarah! That wasn't very nice!" I frowned, "Mother, please-" "You know, this attitude of yours is probably the reason why you never go out and have fun- "Mother!" I sighed, "You know I do not really like to talk to those kids . . ."

She sighed, "That has always been your excuse. Now, why don't you have your friends-" "THEY AREN'T MY FRIENDS!" "-Why don't you have them come sit in the planning room while you discuss your new arrangement?" I frowned, "What do you mean?" I looked at the kids, then back at my mom. "Are you kicking me out? Mom, I can't-" "NOW!" She had tears in her eyes, and many of them rolling down her cheeks.

I sighed, and walked the group to our plan room, which had three velvet couches, and two velvet recliners. "Sit where you please," I say in a strained voice, as I sigh, and sat down in a recliner. The girl, Piper, surprisingly touched my shoulder, and asked, "Are you okay?"

I sighed, and looked up, "I don't want to talk about it. Now, what is so important that I am getting kickied out of my own house?" Just as I said that, Samuel came into the room, and handed everyone a coke, and sat besides me. "Are you okay, Baby Girl?" He asked, and I smiled. That was my nickname he had gaven me when I was born.

"Kind of," I said. "But, I want to know why I'm getting kicked out of the house." Samuel smiled at me, "Baby Girl, you aren't getting kicked out, this was your home in the beggining. Why don't I take your mother her coffee while you talk to these demigods here, okay?" I frowned, "Demi-" "Goodluck, Baby Girl." We did our handshake, he kissed my forehead, and left the room.

Leo (AKA, Superman hair), smiled and said, "So, Baby Girl, are you ready to-" "If you _ever_ call me that again, I will rip your throat out," I said, harshly. He just smiled, as if he was used to that reaction, and said, "Fine, Sunshine, jeez. Anyways, Percy, why don't you do the talking, since she doesn't like me."

Percy frowned, "So, do you Greek Mythology?" I rolled my eyes, which were now filled with tears. "Yes, I am studying it in history, right now." He smiled, "That made my job much easier. Now, the gods, they are real." Surprisingly, I just nodded, "Yeah, I can tell." The whole group's eyes widened, and Annabeth frowned. "You aren't going to freak out?"

I laughed, "Well, the fact that Sam just called you demigods, and the fact that you told me it was _gods_ not _god_ , would kind of get me thinking, don't you think? Now, how am I involved in this?" The blond smiled, "You're one of us, Sunshine." I laughed so hard, I though I would cry (again). "Me? Oh, that is hilarious! I have no godly bone in my body! I am just some lonely, normal teenage girl, so how am I-" "You are very important," Said the blond boy, Jason.

I sighed, "How am I? Like I said, I'm not, and even if I am, why would you need _me,_ there are probably thousands of demigods . . ." Jason smiled, "Yes, but you are a very . . . special demigod." My eyebrows creased, "Wait, if I'm a demigod . . . is it my mother or father?" I ask, and they all sigh. "Your father," Percy says, with a smile. Just as he said that, my father walked into the room.

"Perceus, what have you told her?" He said with a frown, and I felt the tears forming, again. "You . . . you lied to me, for all my life." I said, with a few tears running down my cheeks. "You put me in that studio since I was ten for seven hours a day . . ." My father sighed, "No, what are you talking about?" I groaned, "YOU AREN'T MY FATHER!" I screamed, feeling the tears.

"Baby Girl-" "Don't Baby Girl me!" I said. "How can I ever trust you again?!" He began to laugh, "I protect you for years, and because I'm not your biological father, there is a problem?" "YES! You lied! YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD NEVER LIE TO ME!" All of a sudden, the sink in the planning room exploded, and I screamed. "Baby Girl . . ." he said, and I sighed. "Get out." I said harshly. "But . . ." "I SAID GO!" He left the room quickly, and I immediatley turned to the others.

"Let me pack my things, and then we leave to this new place," I say, and right before I walk out, both of the girls smile. "Let us help you pack," Annabeth says, and Piper nods. I frowned, "I . . . sure, the sooner I get out of this house, the better." I walked out of the room, with the girls right behind me.

We approached my room, which was naturally big, and filled with weapons and music sheets. I turned back to the girls, "Um, I'll pack my weapons, could you pack some clothes for me?" They both nodded, and walked towards my closet. The first thing I immediatley packed was my bow and arrows, and a few daggars, and was done.

I turned, and the girls had packed two bags full of clothes, and a few extra tennis shoes. "I'm ready to go now," I say, and they nod, but Annabeth smiled at me. "I have dad problems too, you know. If you need to, we can talk about it." I smiled, "Thanks, but not right now, first I wanna get out of this Hell hole." She nodded, and we all walked out of the room.

The boys were in the room, talking among themselves, when we all walked in. The last thing I heard one of them say, is 'we're out-numbered'. Jason smiled up at me, "You ready to go?" I nodded, and Percy and Jason tried to help me with my bags. "Uh, I can carry them myself, but thank you . . ." They both laughed. Leo smiled, "You wanna say goodbye to your family?"

I suddenly remembered my sisters, and sighed. "Laliana! Tia!" I yelled, and they ran down the stairs. Laliana was eight years old, and had dark brown hair like mine, with a bright smile. Tia was five, with the same hair and smile, but she had freakles. "Yes?" They both asked. I sighed, and bent down so I was right besides them. "Sissy has to leave."

They both wined, "Where?" They both asked, and I sighed. "I have to go to a . . . camp. And you can't come." They both let tears run down there cheeks. "Why?" They asked, and I felt a tear (again, REALLY?!) roll down my cheek. "It's for . . . special people." Laliana frowned, "Do you have cancer?" Tia began to cry harder, and jumped on my back, "If you have cancer, you should go to the hospitial, not a dumb camp!"

I sighed, "No, I do not have cancer, sweet peas. I . . . I got a new job. I gotta save the world." Laliana's eyes widened, "Oh! So, you're a superhero? AWESOME!" She gave me a highfive and I sighed. "Kinda. And the only way I can save the world, is I have to train for it, okay? That means, I have to go to a training camp."

They both nodded, and stopped crying. They both gave me hugs, and made me promise to be safe. "You two, please be careful, okay?" I asked, and then smiled, "And make sure Samuel doesn't go crazy." They both giggled, and hugged me for about five minutes. "Baby Girl, is it time for you to go?" I looked up, and saw Samuel, holding a beautiful necklace pennant the shape of a moon.

"Yes, it is," I say with a frown. "And I'm gonna miss you, Sammy. And I promise to visit." Before he could say anything, I wrapped my arms around him, and whispered, "Keep the girls safe." He nodded, and put the beautiful necklace around my neck, and I realized it was the color of night. "This is for your protection. When you need me, click it." I nodded, and smiled. "Bye Sammy." We did our handshake, and then I left the house, with the others behind me.

What did you think? Should I continue? How should I? Next chapter, they go to Camp Halfblood, how will that work? Talk to me in either the comments or PM! S4eva out!


	2. The JourneyNew Learning Experiences

Hey guys, it's S4eva. You ready for round two of Sarah's adventure? Ready? Set? Go!

We walked out of the front door, and I immediatley felt the roar of icy wind blow on my naked face. I personally thought we could take a walk, which I thought would be AMAZING, but all of a sudden, we ditched to the center of the forest. "Uh, where are we going?" I asked, still unaware of everything, completely.

"Camp Halfblood," Percy said. "Or, in a one word definition: home." I smiled, not knowing what he was talking about. How is this place supposed to be home when all you do is train? "It isn't that bad, you know," Jason said, and put a hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, and shook his hand off, "Don't touch me," I said coldly.

We continued walking in silence. "You know," Leo said after a few minutes. "We aren't enemies. We're a team." I turned around, and looked at him carefully. "Listen, Fireboy, I barely know you, _any_ of you. I can't trust you yet. That is what my mother taught me." I began to walk, until I thought Leo had grabbed my wrist. "Let me go!" I yelled.

After a few minutes with no reply, I got angry. So, I kicked him in the stomach, backflipped, and was about to punch him, when I realized it wasn't _Leo_. Instead, there was an unknown boy sitting there, with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. And, one other thing I noticed: the others were gone.

"Who are you?" I ask, as I pull my knife. "And what did you do to the others?" He smiled coldly, and touched my lips slightly, "The name is Micheal. Micheal Sawyer. Your friends went on a little . . . detour." He laughed , and I heard a cry of pain coming from the northeast . . .

I kicked the boy in the stomach, and ran towards the cry came from. When I reached it, I saw Percy lying on the ground, with a bloody nose. The others looked surprised, as they fought the . . . _the minotaur?_ I smiled, like the dork I am, and yelled, "HEY YOU! HAIRY! COME AND GET IT!" And I shot him in the chest.

The others turned and saw me, and all sighed. Then I realized, the minatour had been after me all along. It was a trap. He turned and looked at me, and pulled the arrow from his chest. "Sarah Loving! Return to Olympus!" He charged towards me quickly, but he obviously wasn't that smart, and stumbled and fell half way towards me.

"What is he talking about?" I yelled, as I ran over to the hill as I pulled my sword. "Go!" Annabeth yelled, pulling her own sword, "We'll take care of _it_. YOU NEED TO GET TO CAMP!" I rolled my eyes, "I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS, BLONDIE!" I took one of my knives from my jacket, and threw it at the minotaur's eye, who immediatley collapsed. "How did I do that?" I asked, as I watched it turn into dust. "And what did it mean, 'return to Olympus'?"

Annabeth ran over to Percy, and sighed, "We'll figure it out when we talk to Chiron. Right now, we need to get Percy-" I walked over to Percy, and smiled. "He'll be fine. He just needs some rest, and ambrosia." I said, while Annabeth looked at me dumbfounded. "Oh, don't act stupid. I've learned healing from my mother. And, if the gods are real, then he can eat ambrosia to heal him, correct?"

She just nodded, while Jason came over, and put Percy over his shoulder. "Let's get to Camp," He said, and for some reason, he sounded calm. Without another word, I began to run up the hill. "Where are you going?" I turned, "To Camp. I can tell where it is, I can feel its warmth." And, it was true, you could literally feel the warm feeling of the camp.

When I reached the top, my mouth and eyes were wide open. It was beautiful. It had a lava wall, pegasus flying, a gorgeous lake, and . . . centaurs? "Welcome to Camp Halfblood," I heard someone whisper into my ear. I turned, and saw Leo, who smiled me. "Cool, huh?" I nodded, and began to walk, when a centaur walked (galloped?) up to me.

"You must be Sarah," he asked, and I nodded, and shook his hand. "I am Chiron, trainer of heroes-" After I heard that, I completely lost my cool. "WAIT! _The_ Chiron! The one who trained HERCULES!?" I felt my cheeks turned bright pink. "Sorry, I'm kind of a little nerd . . ." Chiron smiled at me, "Oh, trust me, the more you know, the better! Why don't you come with me?" I was really tempted to ask if I could ride on his back, but I knew that was rude, so I just followed him to a little mini house, called, 'The Big House'.

I followed him inside into a room with a ping pong table and I saw a can of spray cheese. "Have a seat," he said to me, with a serious voice. I sat down at a random spot (okay, not random, I sat right by the spray cheese, because I was REALLY hungry) and watched the others come in. "So, what is so important? Gods are real, I know this already-" "This is a very serious matter," Chiron said to the others, who were talking among themselves.

"So, what is this about? Are you about to throw me out? Because-" "No, you live here, now," said Annabeth. "Did it look like I was asking _you_ ," I said, irritated. "Anyways, Sarah, I am here to tell you right now that you are very . . . special." I nodded, "Yes, because I am a demigod, correct?" He shook his head, "No, you are a very special type of demigod, one of a kind, actually, if we are correct on your identity."

I frowned, speechless. "Your father is . . . we aren't very clear on that, yet." Everyone turned to Percy, who had cotton stuffed up his nose, and was listening intenly. "That's it? What do you mean?" I ask, and he shakes his head. "Well . . ." he sighed, and looked at his watch. "You know, the orientation video isn't going to cover all of this. We'll find out if what I'm thinking is true after you are claimed."

I sighed, "Okay, where do I stay?" Percy smiled, "With me, since the Hermes Cabin is way too crowded. Until you're claimed." I frowned, " _If_. And, if I am this girl you're looking for, what happens?" Chiron frowned, "Many things." He clapped his hands together. "Well, you all deserve to eat breakfast. Why don't you show Sarah to her cabin with Percy, then all go on up to breakfast?"

The others nodded, and Leo held his hand out to me. "Need help up?" He asked, and I shook my head. "No, I got it, Fireboy. But, thanks." _I like him_ , I thought, then frowned. No, boys cannot be in your agenda right now, you have a bunch of other stuff to figure out . . . "You okay?" Leo asked. "You zoned out. And, you look a little pale."

I sighed, "Yeah, this is just a lot to take in." Then, as we began to walk, I felt queasy, and collapsed right on top of Leo. He caught me, and smiled, "You sure you're okay, Sunshine?" I blushed a little, "Yeah, I'm fine." Then, I caught myself and put on a serious face. "Let's go," I said, rushing forward to catch the others.

As we walked through the Camp, I noticed everyone staring at me, like I was some freak. I was so tempted to scream, 'what? have you never seen a girl before?'. But, I didn't, because I thought if this was a training camp where I could _die_ I would probably need some allies.

I held on tightly to my bow as I followed Percy to our cabin. When I saw it, I smiled at the sent, the ocean's saltiness. I've always loved the ocean, water in particular. It has always calmed me. The outside of the cabin was made of limestone, and as I walked inside, the smell got even stronger (which I REALLY loved). There was a . . . hot tub full of gold coins?

"So, which bunk do you want?" Percy asked, and I smiled. "Well, I can tell where yours is. Why don't we split the cabin in half. You stay on your side, I stay on mine. Cool?" He frowned, "I don't bite, just like the others. You don't have to shut us out." "I am _not_ shutting you out!" I said loudly, and then lowered my voice to a whisper. "I'm just protecting myself."

When I began to turn away, he sighed. "From what? A couple of sixteen year olds? We aren't scary . . ." I sighed, "To you, you aren't. No offence, but when you've always been left by people or . . . " I said too much. "What?" Leo asked, trying to put his hand on my shoulder. Surprisingly, I let him, or at least didn't reject it. "Never mind," I said, pulling away after a few seconds, with tears in my eyes. "Um, I wanna go eat breakfast." I fixed my glasses ( I didn't mention those yet, did I?) and began to walk out the door.

The others stayed inside for a few minutes, talking among themselves (about me, obviously). Then, out of no where, Percy smiled at me, and held his hand out. "You're part of this discussion, as well you know. You don't have to stand over there so pitiful." I rolled my eyes, "I am _not_ pitiful," I said, as I walked over and stood awkwardly inside the doorway.

"You remind me of Nico," Percy said with a grin. "Who's Nico? Another one of 'you'?" I ask, and he just smiles. "You can say that. Now, get over here," he said, smiling. I groaned, and stepped in a few more steps. "Now," Annabeth said to me. "Those kids out there . . . they kinda already know who you are . . ." My eyebrows creased, "How?" Piper frowned, "Because Chiron and Mr. D decided to have a meeting of the cabin counselors about your arrival."

I sighed, "Look, there is nothing special about me, okay? Now, why are you telling me this? Are they mad?" Jason frowed, "No, some are very excited to meet you, such as the Athena and Aphrodite cabin . . ." He looked at Annabeth and Piper, who smiled warmly at me. "Others . . . such as Ares, are a little angry that you have so much power-" "We still don't know that-" "-so they are angry," Jason finished.

Leo smiled, "So, we have gotten permission that you may sit at whatever table you please, as long as it is one of _our_ tables." I nodded, and began to walk outside again, and the others followed. Surprisingly, almost all of the tables cheered for me, which I was confused about, while only two tables: Ares and . . . a table with a pale boy with black hair sat, didn't cheer at all. In fact, the Ares table even booed at me.

I turned to Percy, who gave the Ares table a glare, then looked at me. "Well, where do you wanna sit?" He asked. I pointed to a table that said, 'The Big Three', the one the pale boy was sitting at. "I would like to sit with you and Jason," I said. He nodded, and we sat down at our table while the others went to there's.

The pale boy looked up at me slightly, "You must be Sarah," he said in a quiet but yet strong voice, that made me smile. "Yeah, and you must be . . . Nico?" I asked, and looked at Percy and Jason, who just looked at us both acknowledging each other. "Yeah," He said, and held his hand out for me to shake. I hesitated, but shook it firmly. "So, you must be a son of Hades?" I asked quietly, and he nodded.

I looked at his plate. He had a blueberry muffin, and a bowl of yogurt on the side, both untouched. Frowning, I said, "You are pretty skinny. You need to eat." He looked up at me, smiled slightly, and took a bite of yogurt. "Happy?" He asked with a laugh. I laughed, and hit his arm slightly, "No! You need to eat, like your whole meal, idiot!" I said with a smile, adjusting my think framed glasses up my nose.

Nico returned the smile, "Why don't you eat?" He asked, and I sighed. "How do I-" "-I'll grab you something," Percy said, and ran up to the breakfast hall. I looked up again, and realized everyone was stariing at me. I was getting really uncomfortable. The Ares table kept glaring at me harshly, as if I they were imagining my death in their hands.

Percy slid right beside me, and handed me a bowl of Raisin Bran (my FAVORITE cereal) and some toast. I looked at Percy, and whispered, "Will they ever stop staring?" He looked down at me, with a wink. "Don't know. Why don't you ask?" Ignoring him, I took a bite of my cereal, when I felt someone touch my back. I turned, and saw a horrid looking girl, tall, strong, buff, with a sword in a holder and her fists clenched, with dark brown hair.

"Well, if it isn't the newbie," she said with a snarl that made me want to vomit. "Yep, that's me. And, what are you, Voldimort's daughter?" I asked, quite pleased with myself, even getting a large laugh from the Camp. "Oh, you think you're funny, newbie? You won't after I do the anitiation procedure." She smiled, and reached for and grabbed my shoulder. "Come on."

I smiled, and twisted her wrist as far as I could to the left, "Could you go away now? I kind of want to eat, but I can't when _you're_ in my presents." As soon as I let her go, she went in for a punch. Right before she hit, I saw that Percy had grabbed her fist. "Leave her alone, Clarisse," he said, clearly annoyed.

She laughed, "What are you telling me that for, Jackson? Tell her to close her loud mouth." I stood up, and smiled at her, "Well, if I shut my loud mouth, will you eat some breath mints?" Clarisse pushed Percy aside, and got in my face. "What did you say?" I smiled, took my glasses off, and handed them to Jason. "Oh, so you can't hear, either?"

Just like that, she went to tackle me. Well, she tried at least. Before she actually _physically_ touched me, a tree root grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. Everyone began to laugh at her, including me. I walked over, and helped Percy up. Then I sat down, calm and collectivley, and took a bite of my cereal. Then I started to wonder; did I cause that thing to grab her ankle?

As I thought about it, I decided to just it was impossible. Like that would happen to _me_ , I'm not that lucky and fortunate . . . "Sarah!" Jason said, snapping his fingers. "Come on! Time to give you the tour."

Hey guys! How am I doing? Meow, looks like Sarah doesn't like Clarisse . . . XD So, review or PM me with how you felt, seriously guys, IT REALLY WORKS! Your feed back impacts how I write later chapters or even continue at all! (okay, I'll continue no matter what . . .) Love you guys! S4eva out! XD


	3. Introduction To A New World

Hey guys, it's S! I am REALLY excited for the next couple of chapters where things heat up, but I decided to slow it down a little in this chapter! So, enjoy!

I personally wanted Annabeth and Piper to give me the tour, but instead Leo and Jason end up showing me around. I followed them towards the the lava wall (where Leo stuck his hand in) the archery area (which I CRUSHED) and then finally onto the sword arena, which was empty. On the wall, I saw an array of swords, big and little, rough or soft, some even with jewels incrusted into the handles.

"Pick one," Jason said, as he pulled out a gold coin, which automatically transformed into a golden sword.

"Uh . . ." I picked up a dark blue-black sword, that surprisingly fit my hand pretty well. "Okay, what am I-" Jason immediatley went in for the attack, which I quickly dodged.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I asked, as I dodged another five of his attacks. "Training," he said simply.

"If this is training, " I said stubbornly, "Does that mean I get to stab you?" Jason frowned, "No, but you can-"

I stopped listening, and grabbed the butt of his sword, and it clattered out of his hands. "I thought you were supposed to be uh . . . _good_ at this?" I said with a smile.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, nice move. Leo, why don't you- "Nope. You're crazy, man, she'll kill me!"

I laughed, a _real_ laugh, something I hadn't had the luxary of doing in years. Maybe I had found a home. _Yeah, your last one was just a prison_ , I thought. Well, it kinda was, but I don't wanna think about it . . .

"So, how you liking Camp so far?" Leo asked, as he reached into his tool belt and pulled out a breath mint . . . not sure why. "Uh, it's pretty okay." I said.

"Really? That's ALL you have to say? You know, Sunshine, I'm surprised. You usually have a pretty big mouth."

I frowned, "You barely know me, Valdez. Shut your honker, unless you wanna go head to head?" I asked, squeezing the handle of my sword.

"You know what? Why not?" He said, pulling a hammer from his tool belt. "Just don't kill me . . ." he said, as he flipped his hammer in his hand, then dropped it an inch from his toe.

"You ready now, Valdez?" I asked with a hint of sarcasam. He smiled, and picked up his hammer. "Yes I am, Sunshine." Leo replied, making my heart race even faster.

After about a minute, I made the first move. I slashed downwards, which he countered quickly with his hammer. We went into a back and forth motion, with clashes in between my sword and his hammer.

Five minutes passed, so I wanted to spice it up a bit. Somehow, I managed to do a cartwheel into a backflip, causing Leo to follow me. I smirked at him, as I backed into the arena wall. Leo approached me, and in within seconds, he was inches away from my face, and I could feel his breath.

"You wouldn't hurt a girl, would you?" I said quietly in his ear. He looked deep into my eyes, "Well, I don't know, it depends on what you mean." I bit my lip, and looked down, and felt Leo's finger lift my face up, forcing me to look at him. We both began to lean closer and closer until . . .

"Guys," Jason said, running up to us, so we awkwardly moved away from each other. "We gotta go meet up with Percy and the others, Hazel Frank and Renya are coming to visit." Leo smiled, and looked over at me, "You'll love 'em! Come on!"

He grabbed my hand, and sprinted towards the entery way of Camp. I liked the way his hand felt, callosed, yet soft and warm. I rolled my eyes at my own thought as we finally approached the others.

Surprisingly, Piper and Jason were the first to notice Leo and I entwined hands, so I spoke up. "Leo," I said quietly, "You can let me go now." Leo looked down, saw our entwined hands, and blushed. He quickly dropped my hand, and for some reason, I had this odd feeling that I should take his hand and let it caress my cheeks.

Now, when you see a large American Eagle arrive in the front of your new camp, it makes it look a little, okay _a lot_ more strange than it does already. Especially when you see that Eagle transform into a human boy.

And, getting OFF of the Eagle were two human girls. The first girl I saw looked about sixteen, with piercing black eyes, and glossy black hair pulled into a single braid. She was quite beautiful, and had a surprising smile on her face. The second girl was about thirteen, maybe fourteen with very beautiful curly brown hair, carmel skin, and hazel eyes. She immediatley ran over and gave the girls a hug, exact same with the other girl.

I turned to the boy. He looked about fifteen, and was Chinese, with brown eyes and short black hair. He was very muscular and structured, and seemed very close to the girl with the hazel eyes. While everyone else was greeting each other happily, I sat awkwardly in the corner, thinking of a way I could some how sneak off.

But before I got the chance, the girl with the hazel eyes stopped me, and smiled. "Hi, you must be Sarah," she said, holding out her hand for me to shake. "My name is Hazel Levesque." I shook her hand, and tried for a smile. "Sarah Loving," I confirmed.

I looked up at the beautifull sixteen year old girl, who smiled and shook my hand. "Renya," she said, smiling. I nodded, trying to keep my composure. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, and Annabeth looked at me slightly.

I ignored her, and went to unlock my phone, when I heard her whisper in my ear, "You don't wanna answer that here, no phones allowed." I quickly nodded, and moved over besides the weapon's shed (don't ask) and answered my phone.

So, at first I thought: this is some prank call from your sisters. But, then, I looked at the contacts and saw it was my best friend: Rachel Elizabeth Dare. We had been best friends since kindergarden. Both of our dads were rich, so what did you expect?

So, then, a pang of guilt over-whelmed me: YOU LEFT HOME AND DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE TO RACHEL?! I sighed, and said hello to Rachel. To my surprise, she responded with 'go to the cave in Camp'. I had NO flipping idea what she was talking about, but then Annabeth appeared over my shoulder, and nodded.

I told Rachel I would be there, and ended the call. I looked up at Annabeth, "I've learned three things about you in about one day: You're nosey, smart, and uptight." I smirked at her reaction, her mouth was slightly open and her eyes wide. "Let's go," I said quickly, before I let her punch me in the face.


	4. The Truth And The Claiming

**A/N Hey guys, so my story hasn't been heating up . . . well, all I can tell you is: in the next few chapters . . . IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN!**

 **Leo: NO! You were SUPPOSED to say: It's gonna get heated, LEO STYLE!**

 **Sarah: No, fireboy, you said that, but she NEVER agreed! *sticks tounge out***

 **Leo: . . . *frowns/sighs* I give up.**

"Where are we going?" I kept asking Annabeth repeatedly, even though I already knew the answer. Instead of answering my question, she would say in return, "How do you know Rachel?" In which I replied with silence.

After a few minutes of this, I just stopped talking all the way, and started thinking about Rachel. _How in Hades did she even get in here?_ I thought. _She's not a demigod . . . is she?_ After I thought THAT, I had a mini panic attack. That's when my palms started sweating and shaking, and I almost lost consiousness.

I mean, Rachel is PRETTY tuff and all, but I didn't want her getting hurt. She was the ONLY person that was there for me when I was down, and living with my annoying family, it happened A LOT.

"We're here," Annabeth said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I immediatley pushed past her, and into the dark cave in front of us. "Excuse you . . . " she muttered, rolling her eyes and following me.

When I walked inside, I saw what it looked like on the outside: a creepy cave. I saw a blanket, lantern and someone with a mane of red hair in a dark cloak . . . "RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE!" I said, and she turned so fast, I swear I saw smoke behind her head.

Rachel jumped up, and raveled me in a bear hug. "Oh my Gods! Are you okay?" She asked, rubbing my back soothingly. I nod in reply, waiting for her explaination of why she was here.

Rachel sighed, and touched my shoulder. "I'm an oracle," she said, looking directly into my now wide grey eyes. I swallowed, "How long?" Rachel gave me a sneaky smile, "About a year now."

Instantly, my bottom lip poked out, and I punched her shoulder. "WHAT?" I yelled at her, my eyebrows raising and my fists forming. She sighed, "Well, I got the job . . . last summer. The Titian War. Well, technically the second but-"

For some reason, my best friend instincts kicked in, and I gave her a big bear hug. "My best friend was in a war," I spat. "And I wasn't there to help her."

Rachel laughed softly and touched my cheek, "Don't go soft on me-" "I'M NOT!" I interupted, feeling my cheeks warming as I pulled away. "I was just worried that you could have, I don't freaking know . . . DIED?"

She blinked twice, then looked over at Annabeth. "So, did you get the tour yet?" She asked blantly, as if she wanted to get off the subject immediatly.

I nodded, "Yeah, I got in a fight, too." Her eyes widened, and looked straight up at Annabeth, then immediatley back at me. "Who?" She asked crazily, as if she was about to take her dark cape off and go choke them with it.

Laughing, I smirked and said, "Oh, just some big annoying girl, I think her name was Clarrise-" "CLARRISE?" She said, with a strange mix of fear and annoyance in her voice.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. Rachel threw her hands in the air frustratedly, "Sarah, she could gut you like a fish!"

I shook my head, "Nah, she's pretty weak. Besides, she was going to hit me, but then outta nowhere, some vine grabbed her ankle-" Rachel's eyes widened, and she looked at Annabeth for confirmation. Annabeth sighed, and gave her a sharp nod.

Rachel looked at me with pleading eyes, "Sarah, I want you to know that-" I heard a loud bell ring, signalling the end of lunch (I think, I lost track of time). She sighed, and twirled my hair around her fingers.

"Go," she said with a sigh. "You need to go train." Before I could protest, her eyes turned pearl white, and a green smoke was spewing from her ears, nose, and mouth. "Rach, are you-" She grabbed my shoulders, and recited this:

 _The Gifted One shall be found_

 _And must accept the curse at its worst_

 _Immediatly bound against the monster's horrible sound_

 _As to perish She will be the first_

She collapsed in my arms, and Annabeth began shouting for a medic from the Apollo cabin. I pulled Rachel over my shoulder and handed her to the nearest one of them, waiting for them to announce her dead. But, instead they just nodded as if this were a normal procedure and walked over to an empty spot in the grass to check her pulse and what-not.

The words . . . they instantly scared me. I _knew_ that part of that prophecy was meant to be talking about me. I can't explain it, but I just felt like I should stress about it. And immediatley, I did.

I was about to run over to Rachel's side, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Annabeth with a slight frown on her face. "We need to report this to Chiron," she said urgently. " _Now_."

I nodded quickly, but I didn't want to leave Rachel behind. Annabeth practically _dragged_ me away from the scene to the Big House. Right before we stepped inside, Annabeth stopped so fast in front of the door, I almost fell right on top of her.

"Shh!" She said quietly, which REALLY ticked me off. I was about to smack her upside the head when I heard something: Two people were talking in the other room. I got the memo of what Annabeth had been trying to tell me, so I stood there and ease-dropped.

"What do you mean, 'I can't tell her'?' I heard Percy say in anger and utter disappointment. "It's not the right time Percy-" It was Chiron. The two were . . . arguing. Ha, you heard it here first, folks.

"She deserves to know!" he replied firm and stubbornly. Chiron sighed, and scratched his head, "Rules are rules-" "- _Please_ , Chiron!" He said pleadingly. "If she's who we think she is, then I can get her trained before she's claimed."

Silence filled the room. After a few moments, I heard Chiron sigh. "Fine, Perseus. But train her well, because-" and then he was cut off by the sound of me tripping and breaking a vase. "What the . . . ?" I heard Percy say, before Annabeth and I ran out of the room so fast, we almost fell about fifty times.

We both stopped right outside of the Big House and stood to catch our breath. "Sorry . . ." I muttered awkwardly, as she began to trudge in the direction of the Big House. "C'mon," she said. "We NEED to talk to him. NOW."

I frowned and followed her, _again,_ inside the Big House, and this time we just walked on inside to the ping-pong room. "Hello ladies," Chiron said, as Percy just waved awkwardly.

I smiled brightly, then Percy and Annabeth said at the same time: _I've got some news._ I chuckled nervously, seeing how awkward the situation was. "So!" I said, and clapped my hands once, trying to break the ice. "Who goes first in the share circle?"

Annabeth glared at me, "Sarah, we have to tell-" "-tell what?" Chiron interupted, scratching his forehead and looking at her intently. I nodded, and Annabeth began to tell the whole story.

When she ( _finally, jeez that girl can TALK)_ finished her explaination of the prophecy and whatever, all eyes were on me. "What?" I said, confused on why suddenly I became the center of attention.

Chiron sighed, and looked over at me. "How do you feel about training with Percy," he said, obviously trying to change the subject.

I just shrugged and looked down, and for some reason, I felt guilty. I don't know why, but I did. "Well, I'll take that as a yes." He said, and smiled at me. "Percy requested for you to train with him, since you need more of a challenge."

I looked over at Percy, and he grinned at me. "Okay, well, I mean, sure. I left all my weapons and stuff unpacked, though. In Jason's cabin." Percy smiled, and stood quickly. "Then I'll go get Jason Leo and Frank and we'll move it all."

That surprised me, his . . . _genuine_ personallity. I nodded quickly, and as he and I walked out, I heard Annabeth and Chiron talking about something completely different.

"So, you want to be training mates, huh?" I said with a smile, and he laughed. "Yeah, I really don't trust those-" I laughed, "Okay, then Mister Protector." He chuckled, and I followed him over to the same group of people Annabeth and I had left earlier.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Jason asked, to which Percy replied with a thumbs up. "Um . . . "I said awkwardly, looking at Percy on what I was supposed to say. "Leo, could you help me with my bags?"

Percy gave me a weird look, as if he didn't WANT me alone with Leo in particular. Leo shook it off, and laughed. "Oh course, Sunshine." He quickly winked at Hazel and Piper, and then followed me in the direction of Jason's cabin. Jason followed, of course, and let us in.

I gasped loudly when I walked into his cabin (again), and then blushed when I noticed Leo was watching my reaction. The cabin . . . it was beautiful. It had marble stone incarvings of heroes fighting and lighting bolts. The walls were lined with bunk beds, but one in particular caught my eyes.

It was messy (because Jason doesn't know how to clean up after himself), so I could obviously tell Jason slept in that one. Then I saw the picture, and my face immediatley darkened. "I-I know her," I said, shocked with myself.

Jason said nothing, but looked at me with wide, curious eyes. After a few moments of silence, Leo sighed. "Aren't we gonna bring all your stuff to your new casa?" I nodded, and grabed one of my bags.

Leo grabbed the other two, and walked together to my new cabin. When I first walked in here, I hadn't really gotten a chance to look at it. But now that I was moving, while I 'unpacked' my stuff on a bed I randomly chose, I studied the cabin. There was a hot tub filled golden coins.

The cabin smelled of the sea, which I couldn't get enough of. It . . . made me feel happy just by the scent. I smiled, and unpacked one of my favorite flannels in one of the two drawers that were in there, when I heard Leo scream, so then I screamed louder.

He bursted out laughing, "Sorry, Sunshine It's just too easy." I walked over to him, and smacked him upside the head. "Not funny, dimwit!" I yelled, feeling my cheeks deepening in color. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the dinner bell rang.

He held out his hand, "C'mon, I am STARVING!" He said, and instead of accepting his hand offer, I ran off and yelled, "Can't catch me!" Leo laughed and ran after me, as we made our way to the dinnng pavlon.

Percy, Jason, Nico and I approached the food and began to make our plates. Since I really wasn't in the eating mood, I just had gotten a cluster of grapes, some cheese, and a little bit of the toasted bread. We all sat down after burning a part of our food for the gods (which I thought was dumb), and I smiled when I saw Nico . . . smiling.

"Did someone meet their boyfriend today?" I asked, and he blushed. "How'd you-" " I didn't, but I do now." I smirked at his stunned reaction, and laughed. "How long have you been together?" I asked.

But before he could reply, Chiron stomped his hooves, ordering our attention. He looked over at me, and smiled. "Today, we have gotten a new camper, Sarah." He nodded towards me to stand, which I did, and heard a few cheers the campers, and then I awkwardly sat down.

He began to continue his speech, but then everyone started . . . staring at me. "Sarah Loving, please rise." I heard Chiron say, and I did as I was told. But, when Iooked down, I was amazed at what I saw. I was in a beautiful white dress, and was holding a brand new shield in my hands. I looked up, and saw an array of Greek god and godesses symbols.

"Everyone, congradulate Sarah Loving. Daughter of Posideon, and honorary daughter of all." People began cheering for me, but I was panicked. I was _The Gifted One_. I was part of that prophecy, the one talking about death and perishment. And at that moment, I freaked out so much, I passed out.


	5. Confusion

**A/N Hey guys! So . . . that last chapter's ending . . . I tried my best! I personally liked it, how about you? Let me know in the comments! Okay, on with the story!**

 _I was at a dinner party. Surrounding me were beautiful people with strong voices and elegant outfits. Looking down, I saw myself in a fitted black dress, with dark pumps and nails. Looking around the room, I noticed all eyes were centered around me._

 _"Oh! Look who arrived!" Said one of the most BEAUTIFUL women I have ever seen. She had luxurious dark hair that wisped down her shoulders and striking blue eyes. She had on a simple white gown and sandles that made her look even MORE gorgeous._

 _"And, I knew it!" Said the same lady. "I KNEW black was your color!" I laughed softly, and bit my lip. "Uh . . . where am I?" I asked softly, loud enough for only a few could hear._

 _"That isn't important," said a woman with dark hair and piercing grey eyes like Annabeth's. "What is important right now is your quest."_

 _I opened my mouth to speak, when she held up her hand. "Child, there are many things we need to explain to you. I am Athena, goddess of knowledge and battle stradegy." I nodded._

 _The beautiful woman from before showed off her pearl whites, "And I am Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love." Go figure, I thought._

 _I nodded shyly, waiting for them to go on. "You were born on Mount Olympus," Athena said, smiling. "Your mother . . . was VERY smart." She said with a soft laugh._

I woke up wrapped in blankets and a pair of arms around me. Looking up, I saw . . . Leo keeping me warm. I immediatley blushed, and I was happy when he didn't let me go. The others, as well as Chiron and some other campers were surrounding me.

"How are you feeling?" I heard Hazel ask softly. I nodded, "I'm fine. I-I guess." I looked over and saw Annabeth studying the shield I had recieved earlier.

"I-It's Athena's sacred shield," Annabeth said, eyeing it closely like it was about to disapear. I realized that we were in the ping-pong room, and I was sitting on Leo's lap. That made me blush even MORE, if that's possible.

"So . . . that actually happened?" I asked quietly, and looked down to see I was still in that dress . . . "Yeah, welcome to Camp Half-blood Princess," Leo said with a smirk, and I rolled my eyes.

Chiron smiled, "Yes, you have been claimed." His look darkened, "The bad part . . . you, you weren't supposed to be found for decades."

Percy frowned, "Well, she's been found. What do we do?" Clarrise glared, "Isn't it obvious? We have to send her on the quest. The one Rachel was talking about."

"What the . . . ?" Is all I said, and then Annabeth recited:

 _The Gifted One must endure a quest_

 _Where Fire and Water must unite_

 _The dove and lightning must fight at best_

 _The owl must bite the golden apple of oppurtunity_

 _If unsucceeded, Olympus will become thy mess_

All eyes fell on me, and I looked down. "Sarah Loving, do you accept the quest?" I frowned, "I don't understand what I'm supposed to be doing."

Annabeth frowned, "A quest to Olympus. Not sure for what, but-" I stopped her. "The monster we met in the woods, he told me to return to Olympus."

The room was silent. Finally, Jason gave in and sighed. "Well, we all know who's going. But, water . . . both Percy AND Sarah are going . . .?" Jackson sighed, and scratched his head. "I guess I'm sitting out on this one."

My spirits dropped. I really wanted Percy to be there for me . . . "There has to be some catch," Piper said, looking over at me.

I sighed, "I might know what you mean." Everyone looked at me, and I frowned. "What if we're supposed to split up? There are nine of us, and three are supposed to go on quests."

Piper frowned, "But what would the quests be for? To collect something or-"

"Maybe to balance power. Maybe we travel to Olympus together, then get the quest?" Annabeth says, but as soon as I open my mouth to speak, I get interupted by glass breaking screams coming from the camp.

Looking outside, I see the minotaur AGAIN, pounding on the invisible walls of the camp with its horns. And it looked ANGRY.

Percy pulled his sword, and without a word charged out. And for some reason, as I followed the others out with my bow, I felt that nice and warm fuzzy feeling. Maybe I actually do belong here?

GUYS I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY! I am going to be now updating once a week, normally around the end of the week. STAY TUNED I SWEAR IT'LL BE GREAT!


End file.
